Im With You
by Chibi Dragonfly
Summary: It's a songfic, my first ever songfic, also my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Anyway, Mai is waiting for her friends to pick her up, but they don't, so she goes to the turtle game shop and her and Joey hit it off.


Dragonfly: *Shoves Joey up to mic* 

Joey: *Is nervously glancing around, puts hand on mic and whispers* What am I supposed to do again?

Dragonfly: *Whispers* The Disclaimer!

Joey: Oh yeah! *Takes hand off mic* Dragonfly does not own, and never will (thank god) own Yu-Gi-Oh or any charecters associated with it. She does not own Avril Lavigne's song "I'm With You" either. *Walks off stage*

Dragonfly: Good enough. On with the fic!!!

****

I'm With You

I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought you would be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Mai stood on the bridge waiting for her friends to show up and pick her up. She had been standing there for almost an hour and they still hadn't come, and it had begun to rain, but a little rain had turned into an all out downpour. 

She listened for the wheels of a car, or the footsteps of another person. But there was no sound. She felt that she looked like a wet rag now. She was soaked to the bone.

****

Isn't anyone trying to find me

Won't somebody come take me home

She wondered if her friends had gone to the party and forgot to pick her up. She really hoped not. She wanted to go home. She didn't care who came and picked her up, as long as she got home. 

She was tired, the guy who was supposed to meet her at the club didn't, he had stood her up. After that things only got worse. Some drunk guy tried to rape her, and now her friends had forgotten about her.

****

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

She realized how cold she really was. She shivered and started to cry. Why had her friends forgotten about her? At this point she would have been happy to see Joey. She wanted him to walk up and take her hand and take her to a nice hang out and then home. 

****

I'm with you

I'm with you

She realized that it was Joey that she was thinking about. She had always thought about him, and she couldn't figure out why. Suddenly it hit her. Did she like Joey? She answered her own question when she thought of his smile. His happy-go-lucky smile. She loved that smile.

****

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know

Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone

Mai decided to go to the Turtle Game Shop. It was close, and maybe Joey would be there. She walked down street after street until finally she arrived outside of the shop. It looked so friendly warm and inviting. 

But what if they just shut her out? It would make it worse than it already was, that's for sure. But she really wanted to see Joey. As much as she liked being alone ocasionally, she hated it now. She so wanted to see his smiling face.

****

Isn't anyone trying to find me

Won't somebody please take me home

She stood outside the shop wondering wheather she should go in or not, and if her friends had showed up at the bridge yet. 

__

Probably Not. She thought.

****

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

She pushed all her fears aside and walked in. Sitting at the counter was Yugi, but it looked like he was asleep because his face was pressed against the glass and he wasn't moving besided the up and down motion of his breathing. 

"Yugi," Mai said, "Wake up kid!"

Yugi stood bolt up and Mai realized how late it really was. It was almost 1 in the morning.

"Mai!" Yugi yelled in surprise.

Joey must have heard Yugi yell because he suddenly ran out and said, "What's goin' on Yug?"

Mai just stood there as Joey looked at her. His face seemed to soften and he smiled. Mai loved that smile. She sighed and wondered what Joey was thinking.

"What are you doing here Mai?" Yugi's voice interupted her thoughts.

****

I'm with you

I'm with you

She told them what had happened to her and they said she could spend the night there if she wanted. Then she could get a ride home tomorrow.

She told them that would be really nice if they let them do that. Yugi told Mai that he she could stay in the guest room.

With Joey. She said that would be so nice, and she hopped she wasn't any trouble.

****

Why is everything so confusing

Maybe I'm out of my mind

Yugi and Joey showed Mai where her room was and she thanked them. She was still soaked and none of Yugi's stuff would fit her. So Joey ran down the block to his house and got her some of his clothes. They fit well. 

Mai didn't like Joey's style, but his clothes were comgly. She thanked Joey and Yugi for there genorosity and went into the guest room. 

Why were her feelings for Joey so confusing? Why couldn't she understand why she didn't just tell him?

She sighed and wished that she could tell Joey how she felt. She really liked him. She could just imagine hugging him.

****

Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Yeah Yeah

Yeah 

Joey walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Mai?" he said, man he felt nervous. He had never been alone with her before, but he liked her alot. And he decided he would tell her how he felt. Now that he was alone with her.

"What?" she asked.

"I...er...I...um....wanted ta talk to ya about sumthin..." Joey said as he stumbled on his words.

Mai crossed her legs and said, "What do you want?"

****

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

Joey's hands were clammy, and he was really nervous. Who wouldn't be? He was confessing his feelings to Mai! And what if she rejected him? He didn't think he could bare that.

He sat down on the bed beside Mai and started to say what he had wanted to say for a long time, "You see Mai, I really like you. I have for a long time. I have just have had a hard time trying to admit to you how I feel. I really really like you, and I hope you feel the same way."

Joey finished what he was saying and looked at Mai. She looked taken aback and ready to slap him. He waited for her to slap him, but she never did.

****

I'm with you

I'm with you

"Joey..." Mai said, "I feel the same way. Ever since we met at the Duelist Kingdom I havn't stopped thinking about you."

Joey just sat there thinking about what she had just said. He couldn't take it in. He just sat there with big eyes and an open mouth looking surprised.

****

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

Mai sat there glad that they had both admitted there feelings for each other. She moved closer and embraced him. She was really happy now.

"I'm really glad we feel the same way about each other." said Joey as he petted Mai's beutiful blonde hair.

****

I'm with you

I'm with you

All that night they stayed up talking about how happy they were to finally be together. They also talked about where they would go for there first official date. Neither of them could wait until that day came. 

Mai sighed and closed her eyes. She was so happy just laying in his lap. She was sure that Joey felt the same way.

****

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

Afew weeks passed and everyone of Joey and Mai's friends knew that they were together. They were totally happy together. You could never see them apart anymore. Then, five years later, Joey proposed to Mai, and she said yes. 

They had the longest and happiest life they could live.

****

I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm with you

~*~ THE END ~*~

Dragonfly: Okay, it's not my fault the end sucks but I had writers block. *Sighs* If you have any ideas on how to make it better let me know. 

Yami: The ending sucked.

Dragonfly: Shutup Yami! *Hit's Yami over the head with a giant mallet*

Yami: OW!!! *A large lump forms on Yami's head*

Dragonfly: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaw, poor Yami. *Hugs Yami*

Yami: *Smiles and says* I feel better now!

Dragonfly: *Is petting Yami's hair* It'll be all better now! Anyway, if you read this please reveiw! Thanks!


End file.
